Insanity Runs In The Blood
by YaoiFangirl333
Summary: For their mother, the news of his death. For him, it was when Ritsuka was born. For Ritsuka, it was this. Soubi is a bird. Seimei was the cage. Ritsuka is the blanket that keeps Soubi from dying at not being able to be free. But Ritsuka is also what covers his eyes when he is told to fly. Because, after all, the Aoyagis have always damaged his ability to fly with their insanity.


Alternate ending to chapter 1o2

I was thinkin' about it and I was like why not?

Rape...maleXmale...Seimei enjoying be owned, we all know why he is so obsessed by Ritsuka...

Aoyagi Ritsuka watched as Seimei commanded Soubi to him.

His eyes widened with tears.

_Come back!_

Soubi kept his eyes on his feet as he walked towards the older Aoyagi.

Ritsuka watched with blurry eyes.

Seimei smirked.

He always had power over Soubi.

His bird was trained, caged and tied down.

Ritsuka's hands curled into fists.

_Come back!_

"Stop."

The demand rang through the air, causing birds to stop squawking, bugs to stop crawling and Soubi to stop walking.

Seimei almost stopped breathing at the command.

Ignoring the chill creeping down his spine, Seimei called out again.

"Soubi! Come here."

The brown haired boy looked confused as he stared at Seimei like his mind demanded he obey but his body was frozen.

Eventually, his foot raised it's heel to move but paused when a voice spoke.

"Don't you dare move."

Seimei tore his eyes away from Soubi to looked at his younger brother.

Ritsuka's bangs waved as he looked up.

Soubi shivered as he looked at Ritsuka.

His eyes were hollow and empty except for the fire of anger that gave them a dull twinkle.

Seimei smirked at his brother.

"He won't listen to you. Soubi listens to _me_."

Ritsuka laughed a hollow laugh that made both men shiver.

"Of course he won't listen to _that _Ritsuka but I'm not him."

The young boy's tail swayed back and fourth as he sauntered over to Soubi who continued to stay still.

"I'm the part of Ritsuka that changed him. The part that our precious mother noticed much to early. I'm Ritsuka's potential that he locked away with that... _therapist._"

Seimei blinked.

"I'm not weak like him. He thinks that it's strong to be kind but we all know that isn't true."

Hollow eyes regarded Soubi.

"Get on your knees you worthless shit."

Soubi blinked and dropped to his knees.

Seimei's ears twitched sharply when a hard slap echoed.

Ritsuka glared at Soubi who held his cheek.

The boy threaded his fingers through the long brown hair and pulled the stands down to make Soubi look at him, "You dared to leave me after I bothered to take you in and with just a simple, "I'm sorry.". You're just Seimei's trash but I tried to put you to use. If you ever defy me, I'll make it so no one can use you and you'll be all by yourself. That is a promise I will never break. Trying to break through to the other Ritsuka that he might actually enjoy your company. Ha! If you value that other personality, I'll make sure that he never comes back. You'll be unwanted and useless when I'm through with you."

Soubi's eyes dulled to a point that Ritsuka noticed he had shut himself off from the world.

"Useless."

Ritsuka's hiss was loud enough for Seimei to hear.

"Pay attention to me!"

Soubi looked blankly at him as though waiting for orders.

Ritsuka looked away from Soubi, the grip on his hair used as a sort of leash.

"You made a mistake trying to take what's mine."

Seimei didn't speak.

"You really think you have more power than me? I would fight you but then again, why would I show you my power? It would just cause problems. Get up Soubi."

The brunet rose.

"Hold him down."

Seimei stepped back but before he could turn to gain some speed, he was pinned down by Soubi.

The man shivered in disgust at being touched and looked at the graveyard's dirt.

"Flip him over."

Seimei's dark eyes blinked up at Soubi's blank eyes.

"Obviously, he's somewhere else."

The dark murmur was met with silence.

"Hmm, because your disillusioned in thinking that Soubi is yours just because you have your name written on him. Well, that must mean you're mine now too."

Seimei watched as he pulled out a blade from his shoe.

"Other Ritsuka doesn't know why he carried it but I put it in his head it's for defence. Sometimes, he even forgets it's there."

Soubi watched him blankly.

Identical dark eyes looked at each other as Ritsuka crouched down to his level.

"Make sure he doesn't squirm too much."

Soubi's grip tightened on him.

Ritsuka's eyes glinted the same way their mother's eyes used to when she went on a rampage.

The blade was pressed against his neck until it pierced the flesh.

Seimei bit his cheek and breathed through his nose.

Ritsuka watched in fascination as blood seeped from the ragged 'L'.

He continued on with it until he got to the second 'E'.

'LOVELE' was covered in blood and Seimei was extremely pale.

A dark coloured brow raised and looked at the bandages on Soubi's neck.

"If you can give out pain then you must be able to receive it. 'BELOVED' is written on Soubi's neck. 'LOVELESS' will be written on yours. I will own you both. Don't pass out Seimei. Hmm, let's see what can keep awake."

"Take off his coat."

Seimei breathed deeply as the cold bit into his skin.

Ritsuka took the coat and pressed it tightly against the wound.

"I know something that would be fun. Soubi, let's show Seimei all the scars you have by giving him some scars in the exact same places but remember, nothing to deep."

Soubi took the knife in one hand and held Seimei down with the other.

Ritsuka pulled off his shirt to allow Soubi to continue his orders.

He looked at his older brother who was too weak to move at the moment.

Pale fingers ran through his brother's shaggy black hair.

"You look beautiful with all the blood on you big brother."

Seimei blinked.

His eyes closed for five seconds and only stayed open for one.

Ritsuka watched as he jumped every time when Soubi did a quick cut to his torso and arms.

"Don't scar the face."

Soubi paused his hand and continued to scar the man beneath him.

He turned them man over and cut his back then flipped him back on his back.

Ritsuka smirked.

"You can keep going."

Soubi undid the belt and pulled down Seimei's pants.

The man shivered and opened his eyes to stare at Soubi.

Seimei's eyes narrowed when Soubi's hand brushed against the flesh of his leg.

Ritsuka looked at them with a knowing look.

"Fuck him Soubi."

Life came back to the long haired man's eyes.

"Ritsuka, I can't do that even if you-"

_Slap!_

"Don't you dare say another word. Now, _fuck him._"

The words rang though the cemetery.

Soubi's eyes became blank again, trying to pull away from reality and to protect what little was left of his stable mental state.

Soubi pulled off the last of Seimei's clothes and left him naked on the hard ground.

He undid his pants and pulled out his flaccid cock.

Ritsuka watched with an insane gleam in his eyes.

Soubi touched himself until he grew hard.

The youngest of the three almost laughed when Seimei finally gave a cry of pain.

His dark eyes watched as Soubi tried to thrust his hips to quickly enter.

"Go slower. I want his flesh to remember the burn."

His demand was met and Soubi stopped the thrust and slowly moved forward.

Ritsuka watched as his elder brother's eyes started tearing up on reflex to the pain.

He'd never seen his brother cry.

_If only I had my camera._

"Do it rougher. I want you to cum inside his ass."

Seimei's cry of pain grew louder.

Ritsuka watched with a bored face.

_This is taking to long._

His dark eyes caught sight of the blood covering Soubi's cock and rolled his eyes.

At this point, his brother would pass out from blood loss.

"Soubi," the man paused. "_Cum._"

The long hair fell over the side of his face like a curtain as he slammed into the older Aoyagi.

Seimei's tears fell and collected with the tears on his cheek.

His dark eyes looked at the Fighter and saw tears dripping down his chin.

Soubi pulled out and looked away just as Seimei caught sight of the light of awareness in his eyes.

Ritsuka looked at the elder Sacrifice then looked at the glinting metal of the blade.

"Hand me that."

Soubi had just tucked himself back in when he complied to the demand.

Ritsuka walked over and sat on his brother's cut up chest.

He lifted the elder Aoyagi's face by the chin and slid the blade over his flesh once again.

The two 'S' bled fresh blood over Seimei's dirtied body.

Ritsuka looked at his name on his brother's body and smiled.

He pushed himself closer to Seimei.

"Don't you ever claim what is mine again or I might come out again. Next time I might do something worse."

He pressed his lips against his brother's lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Seimei's eyes closed as he passed out with the last bit of pain brought on by his brother biting his lip.

Ritsuka got up.

"Clean him up and when he wakes up, follow him. Do as he says. You belong to him but he belongs to me. Leave. Now."

Soubi collected Seimei's clothes and gathered the older Sacrifice in his arms.

"Ritsuka-"

"Leave. Don't question me or I'll do as I promised."

Soubi walked off with Seimei in his arms.

Ritsuka looked at the woods next to the cemetery.

"You leave too."

The dark haired fighter immediately fled.

Ritsuka smirked as he cleaned off the blade on the bouquet of flowers on the grave before slipping it into his shoe.

Suddenly, he collapsed and passed out.

~*~*~*With Seimei Afterwards*~*~*~

The elder Aoyagi looked at himself naked in the mirror.

He touched the scars across his neck.

'LOVELESS'

He touched the smaller scars on his torso and his legs.

Grunting in pain, he shifted his weight and winced.

The wound tore again and Seimei watched as blood flowed from his ass onto his thighs.

Bright red fluid trailed down his legs and into the carpet of the room.

His eyes scanned himself against and he frowned at his lack of ears.

Walking uncomfortably he made his way to the bathroom and showered.

Towelling himself off he walked through his room and grabbed some clothes.

He slipped on his underwear before putting on some pants.

Next, he grabbed a turtle-neck sweater and put it on.

He looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed something from a side table.

Fitting them just right, he looked at the fake ears.

He smiled.

This was his brother's work.

His precious little brother who owned him.

Thanking his mother for the only thing she ever did right, he ran a hand over his cloth covered neck.

Insanity really did run in the blood he decided.


End file.
